


The One That Got Away

by liselle



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liselle/pseuds/liselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesc has been in love with Fernando Torres since he was twelve. It could be a clichéd romance between an alpha and omega, or so he believed - the almost instinctual pull he felt could only be explained as the longings of an omega for its destined alpha.</p><p>His world came crashing down when Arsenal came calling, and he realised that he was actually an alpha himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away

Cesc was twelve when he met Fernando Torres at football summer camp. Fernando was fifteen, tall, slender but toned, and a very talented striker – at fifteen, there was already talk of interest from big clubs and foreign lands.

Cesc simply thought that he was absolutely beautiful.

Cesc had never been more thankful that he had not yet hit puberty, for omegas were not allowed in football camps. If he had experienced his first heat, he would never have passed the entrance tests, never would have had the chance to meet Fernando, never had the chance to surreptitiously climb into Fernando’s bunk after the lights were out and cuddle up next to him.

Fernando was humouring him, he knew, the little awkward child whom the organisers had to deliberate over letting into the camp. Fernando probably had his fair share of admirers – any score of betas in the camp had shown an interest, and probably his pick of omegas out of camp. The schoolboy crush of a twelve-year-old was hardly worth mentioning.

Cesc curled into the warmth of Fernando’s body, breathed in Fernando’s unique, spicy scent, and wished he wasn’t only twelve.

***

The nightly visits continued each summer, even when Fernando was eighteen, and Cesc was fifteen. Cesc treasured every single night – it felt too much like stolen time, and he could almost hear the clock ticking down to his first heat. Fernando’s scent beckoned, enticing and almost _entrancing_ , and Cesc found himself wanting like he never had before.

He caught Fernando swallowing some pills, once – Fernando looked pale and sickly under the dim light of the table lamp. His skin glistened with cold sweat.

“Are you all right?” Cesc asked, reaching out to brush his hand against Fernando’s forehead. Fernando batted his hand away impatiently.

Cesc pulled his hand back, stung.

“I’m all right – it’s just the flu,” Fernando said, as he shoved the half-empty bottle of pills back into the drawer and turned the key to the lock.

“Oh.”

Fernando sighed and took Cesc’s hand in his. Cesc felt a slight thrill at the contact – Fernando was simply so _warm_.

He squeezed Fernando’s hand.

“Are we-?” He did not dare ask the question, although he wanted nothing more. _Are we together?_

“We’re alright,” Fernando said cryptically, and for a moment, it was almost enough.

***

They were sitting by the riverbank, bare toes dipped in the cool water and thighs brushing against each other’s, when Cesc finally gave in to the urge to pull Fernando’s head down for a kiss. The scent of berries, cinnamon and nutmeg flooded his senses, and Cesc tasted the slight bitter-sweetness of the chocolate that he had given Fernando, before he was gently pushed away.

“Not yet.” Fernando’s voice was kind; he sounded as if he was talking to a child.

“Why?”

“Because you are still not ready.”

“I _am_.” Cesc got up and ran back up to the camp and the other children, suddenly hating Fernando with an irrational passion.

Why can’t Fernando just give him what he _wanted_.

***

“You are very talented.” Cesc quickly slammed his notebook close – _Fernando, Fernando, Fernando_ , scribbled across the margins, sketched in with hearts and flowers like he was some lovesick schoolgirl.

His mouth dropped open – he recognised the man before him; who would not, after all – Arsène Wenger, who won the English Premier League with his Invincibles, and went undefeated for 49 matches.

He probably looked like a fish, Cesc thought miserably, with his mouth agape and staring like an idiot at his idol.

“Would you like to come to London?”

Cesc blinked. He snapped his mouth close – London. Arsenal. An unattainable dream.

“I-I…omega…” He wished he had paid more attention to his English classes. His cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Wenger frowned.

“Would you consent to a medical?”

***

Cesc stared at the medical report before him. Alpha. His heart beat wildly. This meant he could go to London. Join Arsenal. Perhaps one day captain it, as only alphas could ever captain a team. It was his wildest dreams come true; admittedly, his childhood dreams involved Barcelona, of being on the same team with his best friends, but Arsenal was an equally beautiful dream.

“Yes,” he said, before Wenger even asked. _Yes, yes, yes_.

***

“I am going to London,” he told Fernando. Fernando merely looked at him, dark brown eyes unreadable, and Cesc was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss him again.

He did, and this time, Fernando did not push him away. His lips parted easily for Cesc - Fernando tasted of sugar and whipped cream, all the things Cesc loved, and Cesc suddenly found himself crying and hating himself for being an alpha, because this meant he could not be with Fernando.

“Hey,” Fernando said, when they finally parted, both of their chests heaving for breath. “It’s ok.” Rough fingers brushed away the tears from the sides of Cesc’s eyes.

It was _not_ ok.

***

“Fernando is also very good,” Cesc told Wenger. He held his pen poised above the dotted line of his contract.

“He is Atletico Madrid’s captain, and probably Spain’s starting striker for the next European Cup.” Cesc was not stupid; he knew what Wenger meant. Fernando was beyond Wenger’s price range.

He could stay in Spain, Cesc thought desperately, maybe try for Barcelona. He also knew that in Barcelona, he would never be able to progress as swiftly as he could in Arsenal, with its fresh young team and new starts.

He pressed his pen against the paper.

***

“I’m leaving in two days,” Cesc said, pressed up against Fernando’s chest in the silence of Fernando’s room.

Fernando did not reply.

“Please,” Cesc didn’t care that he sounded as if he was begging, because he _was_. “Please just -” He knew it was taboo for two alphas to be together. As rare as alphas and omegas were, it was even an offence in certain countries, although not in Spain. It was in England, he thought, gut twisting in desperation.

He pulled at Fernando’s clothes – his hands trembled in anticipation and fear, fear that Fernando probably would stop him before this farce of a relationship progressed any further.

“You can fuck me if you want.” Anything, if it meant that he could be with Fernando, just this once.

Fernando fisted his hands at the sides of his legs, before he finally brought them to Cesc’s face. Cesc closed his eyes as Fernando traced the sides of his cheeks.

“I think you made the right choice,” Fernando said quietly. His touch was very soft and gentle.

Cesc pulled off his shirt. Fernando’s upper body was already bare; his skin was pale under the dim moonlight that filtered in through the windows. His freckles dusted his skin like constellations across the sky – Cesc wanted nothing more than to kiss every single one of them.

He bent his head down to swirl his tongue around one dusky nipple, taking satisfaction at how Fernando writhed in pleasure under him, and how the small nub of flesh slowly hardened under his tongue.

He grabbed the jar of Vaseline he had brought with him and dipped two fingers into it. Drawing a deep breath, he reached behind and pushed a slick finger into his hole.

Fernando watched him – his eyes were dark with intent as Cesc struggled to accept the intrusion in his body. It _hurt_ , even with only one finger and him spending almost all of his life thinking that he was an omega who was born to accept this. He tried to blink back the tears when he added another finger; he _wanted_ this, he told himself.

He heard Fernando sighed, and suddenly, firm hands were pulling at his arm, getting him to remove the fingers inside his body.

Fernando took the jar of Vaseline and scooped up a generous amount with his fingers. He pulled Cesc further up, so that Cesc was almost straddling his chest, legs spread wide to either side of him.

Cesc braced himself for the inevitable breach of his body.

It never came.

Cesc watched with bated breath as Fernando’s brows furrowed in concentration. _Oh_. Cesc’s heart swelled to the point of bursting when he realised what Fernando was doing. He twisted his head around, as far as he was able to, to watch the slide of Fernando’s fingers as they disappeared into his body.

The slight hitches of breath from Fernando were the only betrayal of any emotion. Fernando’s movements as he prepared himself were as quick as his sprints across the field towards goal – he was _stunning_ , lying underneath Cesc with his legs wide open and his fingers deep within himself. Cesc’s cock was already unbearably hard, pressed against Fernando’s belly and yearning for attention. It took almost all of his effort to refrain from touching himself. He wanted this to last, wanted _them_ to last.

His world spun when Fernando flipped them over so that Cesc was lying on his back, with Fernando bracketing his body. Fernando’s blond hair half-framed his face, so that Cesc could not really see his expression when he took Cesc’s cock in one hand, and slowly guided it towards his entrance.

Cesc thought he stopped breathing as the warm, tight heat slowly engulfed his cock. It was _heaven_. He felt he was drowning in Fernando’s essence – the scent of spice was almost overpowering, and it was driving him absolutely _mad_. They shouldn’t fit together so well, Cesc thought dazedly, they were both alphas, and alphas were not meant to be together. Fernando shouldn’t be able to fit around him like a glove, like he was made for it. Maddeningly slowly, Fernando sank right down so that he took Cesc in fully, right up to the hilt.

It was an eternity before he finally moved – lifting his body up so that only the tip of Cesc’s cock remained in his body, before slamming himself back down again. Up and down, like he was made to fuck himself on Cesc’s cock – like an _omega_ , Cesc thought, except maybe an omega would be wetter and slicker with the natural lubricants that only an omega could produce. But Fernando must surely be as wonderful, if not _better_ , as he slid up and down Cesc’s length, his ass slapping against Cesc’s groin as Cesc canted his hips up to meet his movements in equally rough thrusts.

It was also so _wet_ , each snap of hips resulting in obscene squelches that reverberated throughout the room. Surely someone would hear, Cesc thought, even as he bit his fist to keep himself from crying out in pleasure. Fernando’s cock, also flushed and hard, slapped against his belly as Fernando continued fucking himself.

When Cesc finally crashed over, his knot swelling and locking Fernando in place, Fernando came all over Cesc’s body, his cock completely untouched. Fernando collapsed onto Cesc’s chest – the weight knocking Cesc’s breath out of his body, but Cesc found that he did not mind at all.

They stayed locked together for a while, as Cesc pumped Fernando full of his come. He leaned his cheek against Fernando’s neck, breathing in Fernando’s intoxicating scent. He nipped lightly at the soft flesh, before sinking his teeth into the juncture between Fernando’s neck and shoulder. There would be no bond because they were both alphas, but at that moment, Cesc wanted nothing more than to bond, mate, and claim. He realised that this was what he had wanted all along, all those nights cuddled up against Fernando, but the primal instincts had been buried under his misguided beliefs of being an omega.

Fernando shuddered against him as Cesc tasted the sharp tang of metal.

***

“Hey, isn’t this omega hot,” Flamini commented as he flipped through the tabloids, nudging Cesc in his side. Cesc nodded absently as he added another pair of Hello Kitty slippers into his shopping basket – he had never seen the appeal in omegas. He had never seen the appeal in _anyone_ , except for –

“Please meet Aaron.” Arsène pushed forward a tiny little boy with big brown eyes, pink cheeks, fair skin, and just the slightest hint of golden sunshine to his brown hair. Aaron – who was now hiding behind Arsène’s back, was an absolutely beautiful child.

“Come on, Aaron, they are your friends and future teammates.” Cesc felt his heart swell – in pain and longing, he realised, when Aaron finally poked his head out from behind Arsène and looked right into his eyes.

“H-hello,” Cesc said. Aaron toddled towards his outstretched hands – he couldn’t be more than five, Cesc thought. Absolutely adorable, absolutely beautiful, just like –

Just like Fernando, Cesc thought, tears welling up in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note on the family trees - the characters are split into 'generations', and given the nature of the ABO-universe, players may give birth to the next generation of players i.e. players of one generation could actually be parents of the next, despite the different family names. Children are given up for foster care for various reasons, and take on the family name of their foster parents.


End file.
